1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a scooter, and more particularly to a front wheel assembly for the scooter.
2. Background Art
A scooter generally has a platform mounted between a front wheel and a rear wheel, and a handlebar provided above the front wheel for a user to maintain balance. The user steps on the platform with one foot, and pushes the scooter forward by the other foot thrusting against the ground. However, the scooter only can move along a straight path, so the user will soon lose interest in the monotonous play mode.
Therefore, the invention provides a front wheel assembly for a scooter to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a front wheel assembly which can assist a scooter to follow a twisting path.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.